


GUILTY PLEASURE

by foreveryoung07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoung07/pseuds/foreveryoung07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Stiles has this huge crush on Lydia but no one knows that He is in love with someone else.</p>
<p>No one knows that Stiles loves to watch Power Rangers specifically  Power Rangers RPM. it's his guilty Pleasure.</p>
<p>No one knows that Stiles also has a crush on the Character named Tenaya 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GUILTY PLEASURE

 

It is the Halloween Season and it's the time were everyone got to dress up crazy

 

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

 

A mystery girl dressed up as Tenaya 7 with a mask on (I don't know what the thing that covers Tenaya 7 face in the show is called so I just called it mask lol :D) is looking for her prey and once she sees Stiles standing in front of his locker, she shouted

 

MYSTERY GIRL:

STILES!!!

 

Stiles looked and had no time to react because he got pushed by this girl in to his locker and kissed him

 

He was stunned with what happened and the next thing he knows the girl was gone

 

he has never seen anyone dress up as Tenaya 7 and who the heck was that girl who kissed him.. he have a mission before the day ends, he would find out who was that girl

 

*BELL RINGS*

 

 

INT: STILES HOUSE

 

Stiles got home and was disappointed that he failed to uncover who was the mystery girl. He went straight to his room and plop in his bed, stared at his ceiling where he has a poster of Tenaya 7,

suddenly he heard someone speak

 

MYSTERY VOICE:

I'm very disappointed at you

 

Stiles shoot up and look who was talking and saw the same girl wearing Tenaya 7 that kissed him at school and she was standing in front of his window

 

STILES:

WOW

 

that's all he can say because of this sexy girl who is in his room

 

MYSTERY GIRL:

Is that all you can say

 

the girl crossed her arms

 

STILES:

"I'm sorry.... but that was the only thing that went into my mind when I saw you... here in my room"

 

MYSTERY GIRL:

ok

 

STILES:

who are you by the way?... and could you take off your mask?

 

she removed her mask and reveled who she is

 

Stiles gasp as he process that the girl who was standing in front of him wearing that ohhhh so sexy costume was none other than....

 

STILES:

CORA...

 

CORA:

yeah.... do you like it?

 

she asks with a soft voice

 

STILES:

like it?!?!?!?! I LOVE IT!!!!!

 

CORA:

Thanks

she blushed

 

STILES:

Who are you supposed to be by the way?

and why'd you kiss me at school?...

and just left me there hanging?....

 

CORA:

as if you don't know who.. look at your ceiling

 

pointing at the poster

 

CORA: con'td

and I just feel like kissing you at school, what's the big deal with that

 

she just smiles as if it's not a big deal

 

Stiles blushed

 

STILES:

wait just feel like it? why? wait you watch power rangers too?

 

he was confused

 

CORA:

I just do. and nope I don't watch that stuff

 

STILES:

huh?

if you don't watch power rangers

why dress up as one of the villains

and specifically why as Tenaya 7

 

Cora took her time to answer

 

CORA:

I.. I just want to dress up like this so you would notice me

 

trying not to look at him

 

STILES:

why would you think I don't notice you

and why would you like me to notice you?

do you.. do you like me?

 

he asked in one breath while pacing back and forth in his room

 

Cora blushes then sit on his bed and mumbles

 

CORA:

uhhhmmmm..

yeah I do like you..

I was just jealous of the attention you been giving Lydia

cuz everybody knows you have this HUGE crush on her

and I just want you to notice me because I like you OK!

 

Stiles just smiles

 

Cora is embarrass enough and he is just smiling, what the heck she thought

 

CORA:

stop smiling I'm gonna punch that smile out of your face.. I.. I'll just go

 

as she stand up he grab her arms and that made her turn to face him

 

STILES:

wait don't go... I was just smiling...

because you look like a normal teenager when you act like that

and you are so adorable

and that's the reason why..... I love you

 

Cora is shock

 

CORA:

wait what?.. you .. you love me?

 

Stiles smiles

 

STILES:

yeah.. why is that so bad?

 

Cora sits on his bed and he sits right next to her

 

CORA:

no I was just shocked because I taught you like Lydia

 

STILES:

yeah I like Lydia for a long time but you're the one I fell in love with

 

Cora blushes and he grabs her hand and entwined them

 

STILES: con'td

by the way the resemblance to Tenaya 7 is so uncanny...

how did you know about my crush on her...

no one even knows that I watch Power Rangers

nor my crush on the character of Tenaya 7

was that just a coincidence?

 

Cora looked down at her feet

 

CORA:

I.. ..

I was at your window one time

and saw you watching the show

then you know.... doing your thing

when you  where watching her

so I just taught...

 

Stiles lets go of her hand and tries to cover his face, he is so embarrass that she saw him doing that stuff and he tries to explain

 

STILES:

ohhh.. I.. was.. just..

 

Cora smiles and grabs his hand and intertwined them again as she rubs her thumb in the back of his hand

 

CORA:

no need to explain

 

STILES:

you know I was just wondering..

 

Stiles looks up at her and smiles

 

CORA:

what?

 

Stiles asks with his silly grin

 

STILES:

...what are you wearing under there..

because that's a tight costume

and there is no way you can pull off hiding anything there

 

Cora's eyebrow raised and she smirk she stands up then straddles Stiles

 

CORA:

you can find out for yourself

 

she pushes him into his bed than kisses him

...........

hours later

 

Cora is sleeping in Stiles arms and he was just looking at her sleeping peacefully and he taught to himself that he could get used to this

 

Stiles is happy. He has the girl and that he got to know the truth specially the last one about her costume

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: i just need to get this story out of my mind so i wrote it and I know it's not that good but I just need this story scene off my mind and out there :D
> 
> Pls review and tell me what you think :D


End file.
